Oe! Kingushubarutsu
Oe! Kingushubarutsu (追え！　キングシュバルツ) is the sixth episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on March 9, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode opens with Yuu watching television that has been opened from inside of a large painting at his house. There is an interview of his mother before he switches to another channel that features his father in a Western-themed show. Before leaving, Yuu puts King Schwarz inside a briefcase after he receives a call from Sanama. At Mahha residence, Mrs. Mahha frantically searches for her document while Masaru is reading a magazine article on his mother, Mai Mahha and Yuu's mother, Yumi Akusawa. As soon as Mai goes inside a taxi after retrieving her document, a suspicious-looking man is peeking behind a tree. Later, Masaru receives a phone call from his mother that she forgot to bring another document (in the form of a disk) with her, and asks him to find it as soon as possible. With the help from Makoto, he eventually finds the disk amidst a huge pile of papers. Masaru also asks him to bring it (inside a briefcase) to their mother, much to his dismay. While Makoto is on his way to his mother's office, he hears someone calling his name. Seeing the suspicious man, he runs away in fear until he meets a dead end. Masaru arrives just after the man has been hit. He confronts the man and accuses him for being a spy, which uncannily attracts people around them. The man runs away after he tricks the brothers to look above. When Masaru asks about the briefcase, Makoto admits to him that he threw it towards the man in self-defense. At the other side of the wall, Yuu is sitting near two similar-looking briefcases. The suspicious man takes one of the bags and goes away. When Masaru and Makoto split up to find the briefcase, the latter meets the man again on an overhead bridge. As Masaru is running towards him, the man accidentally steps on the back of his shoe, causing the briefcase to be in mid-air. The man is able to get the bag before landing on a moving truck, much to the brothers' despair. Inside the Excellent Stylist Company building, Mai apologizes to the manager before Yumi interrupts him. Meanwhile, Yuu is about to start the Crush Gear testing. It turns out that there is a disk inside instead of King Schwarz when he opens the briefcase. Upon inserting the disk into a computer, he remembers the man who took another briefcase (the one with King Schwarz inside) with him. Hearing this, Sanama orders the whole security unit to find the Gear. When Yuu is inside the unit’s helicopter, he recalls how his parents named his Crush Gear during an awards ceremony. He then receives a message from Sanama to follow the target if he does not want King Schwarz to be destroyed. Later, another fast-moving target is detected which reveals Mai driving a car, bringing her sons along with her. At the harbor, the man gets up from being literally frozen at the back of the truck when he is surrounded by Sanama’s security unit. Yuu jumps off the helicopter and demands him to give the Gear; then, the Mahha family arrives at the place and Masaru insists the man to hand the disk over to him. When both of the boys think that the man is a spy, he laughs maniacally and reveals himself as Masaru and Makoto’s father. Mr. Mahha had not seen his sons for a long time; however, Mai tells them to stay away from their father. Mai starts quarrelling with Mr. Mahha until he eventually decides to resolve their dispute by Gear Fighting (via Yuu and Masaru). During the battle, Masaru’s family keep encouraging their respective sides which reminds Yuu (who inevitably on Mr. Mahha’s side) of his parents congratulating him for being a champion in a Crush Gear tournament when he is younger. Yuu stops the game after he makes King Schwarz evades Mach Justice on purpose. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes